Saying GoodbyeFor Good
by princesstarfire
Summary: Because I knew you, I have been changed for good." The blond witch of the north had never meant anything else more in her entire life. Dedicated to Bella and Winky!


For Good

Summary: "Because I knew you, I have been changed...for good." The blond witch of the north had never meant anything more in her entire life.

A/N My first wicked fanfic but I only felt it an unspoken law it be a Gelphie(none slash) "For good" fanfic it is after all, my favorite song of all time. This would also be dedicated to two of my very dearest friends Winkygirl12 who helped get me hooked on musicals and Acting-Singing-Bella who never fails to lift my spirits with a great story or sweet review....

-------------------------

Galinda, or rather, Glinda as everyone knew her now hurried as fast as she could. She had to warn her friend before the witch hunters arrived, Elphie would see reason, she had to. Slipping down the staircase quietly the blond paused when she heard Elphaba

"You want to see Uncle Henry? And Auntie Em? Then get those shoes off your FEET!" Glinda felt a small surge of guilt rise up at the mention of the ruby slippers. Elphaba had been her very best friend and she betrayed her....for Fiyero....for a prince that didn't even want her. That stung and her cheek still burned from Elphabas harsh slap.

"Steals a dead womans shoes must have been raised in a BARN!" She added loudly, Glinda almost snickered, even in the most dangerous of situations Elphie still had a sense of sarcastic humor she loved.

"What are you doing here?" The green women snapped as Galinda realized she had been spotted, making her way back down she appeared as sincere as possibly, an almost silent pleading in her face.

"Let the little girl go and her poor little dog, dodo!" She exclaimed exasperated as Elphaba spun around furious, her cape swished ad the pointed hat from the dance all those years ago was set neatly a top Elphabas elegant head. It suited her.

"Look I know you don't want to hear this but someone has got to say it. YOU are out of control! I mean come on they're just shoes, let it go!" She said throwing her arms up as Elphaba marched past her

"Elphaba, you can't go on like this!" Elphaba turned, her eyes baring daggers into the girls soul

"I can do whatever I want! I am the wicked witch of the WEST!" She snapped, though she wasn't sure who she was trying to convince more, looking up she noticed her faithful companion had come back, a piece of paper in his hand.

"Good, what took you so long? What is this?" She asked casting the Monkey an annoyed look before she opened the note and her heart stopped,

"_Yero_..." She thought scanning the contents before she folded it up as she heard Glinda ask her a question

"We've seen his face for the last time..." She said truthfully holding back the bitter tears threatening to fall, Glinda gasped horrified and covered her mouth in an attempt not to cry

"Oh no!" Elphaba watched her for a moment, she was doing the right thing, for everyone she was sure, she took another look at Glinda, Oz after all they had been through together she was going to miss her.

"You're right. It's time, I surrender." She said her own tone surprising her as Glinda looked at her, the horrified expression intensifying at the mere idea.

"Oh, Elphie..." Normally she would despise that perky nickname but the sincerity in her voice made it almost bearable. Elphaba forced herself to grab Glinda and she began pushing her towards the exit

"You must go, let no one find you here!"

"No!" Glinda cried pushing her hands off her as Elphaba inhaled deeply, they would be here soon and if they found Glinda...it would end horribly.

"You can't be found here, they'll..."

"Then I'll go, I'll tell everyone the truth!" She declared before she felt herself being grabbed and spun around harshly. The emerald girl stared at her as if she had gone completely insane, though there was a look of sheer panic as well.

"No they'll only turn against you! Promise me from this day forth you wont try to clear my name!" Glinda blinked shocked at the request, let them believe she was wicked, forever? How could she?

"No! No I wont.."

"Promise me!" She pleaded and as the small girl nodded, she couldn't deny her friend the request, if this was how she wanted it...so be it.

"All right...I promise...but I don't understand." She added weakly as she felt Elphabas grip relax and she released her pale arms, Glinda felt the tears swelling up in her eyes before she felt those familiar warm brown eyes on her.

"I'm limited..." She sang softly as Glinda stared at her, she could read the glimmerie, she was powerful, more powerful them Morrible and the wizard! How else could she have stayed safe this long?

"Look at me." She added gesturing around to the place she had been forced to call home for the past few years, the dark walls and dreary atmostsphere were like a prison, a prison that only had one way of escape. She turned and picked up the glimmerie, holding it in her hands for a moment before thrusting it into Glindas hands

"Here take it." The urgency in her voice was masked well, but not well enough. An expression of sadness washed over her face for a moment before she felt the book gently being pushed back into her hands

"You know I can't read that..." She said quietly as Elphaba pushed the book back

"Well you'll have to learn....because now it's up to you, for both of us...now it's up to you." She sang quietly as Glinda seem to grasps what she was trying to say, this was goodbye. They would never see each other again...

_I've heard it said _

_That people come into our lives for a reason _

_Bringing something we must learn _

_And we are led _

_To those who help us most to grow _

_If we let them _

_And we help them in return _

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true _

Glinda turned to her, her blue eyes filling with tears as she nodded to her in acknowledgement as she sang the last part softly:

_But I know I'm who I am today _

_Because I knew you... _

Elphaba let out what sounded like an amused scoff before she blinked, her brown eyes shinning as they watered. Glinda glided over to her and grasped her hand as she remembered all the time they had shared together,

_Like a comet pulled from orbit _

_As it passes a sun _

_Like a stream that meets a boulder _

_Halfway through the wood _

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? _

_But because I knew you _

_I have been changed for good _

Elphaba looked at her surprised before giving her an understanding nod as her mind flashed back to their first meeting, how they loathed each other, up until the day at the dance when Glinda had danced with her in front of the entire school, tightening her grip on the smaller girls hand she sighed shakily

_It well may be _

_That we will never meet again _

_In this lifetime _

_So let me say before we part _

_So much of me _

She put a hand over her heart, a simple but meaningful gesture before she looked at the girl in front of her with a deep affection she hadn't thought she was capable of until she arrived at Shiz university

_Is made of what I learned from you _

_You'll be with me _

_Like a handprint on my heart _

_And now whatever way our stories end _

_I know you have re-written mine _

_By being my friend... _

She returned the girls warm smile before she lifted her hand as if painting a picture for the girl, indeed she was painting a story, one with a bittersweet ending for her one true friend. The one who had always come back to her. The one she loved most.

_Like a ship blown from its mooring _

_By a wind off the sea _

_Like a seed dropped by a skybird _

_In a distant wood _

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? _

_But because I knew you _

Glinda resisted the urge to hug her and squeeze her until she couldn't move anymore

_Because I knew you _

_I have been changed for good _

Elpahba thought about Nessa and Fiyero. Boq....she remembered the betrayal in Glinda face when Fiyero had chosen to run off with her and leave Glinda behind, heart broken and humiliated.

_And just to clear the air _

_I ask forgiveness _

_For the things I've done you blame me for _

_She nodded knowingly before adding _

_But then, I guess we know _

_There's blame to share _

They smiled sadly at each other before grasping hands again and shaking their heads slowly.

_And none of it seems to matter anymore _

_Like a comet pulled from orbit _

_As it passes a sun _

_Like a stream that meets a boulder _

_Halfway through the wood _

Their voices blended together in a perfect confirmation of true friendship, living and loving forgiving and forgetting. Glinda pulled Elphaba closer as she nearly bounced like the day they had skipped down the streets of Emerald city.

_Like a ship blown from its mooring _

_By a wind off the sea _

_Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood _

Green skin was all she had ever known, she had no name, no indentity. She was just there, to be the brunt of jokes and snide comments until she met Glinda, she had changed her world in ways Elphaba would never be able to thank her for, she had shown her something only two other people in the entire world had offered her. Something her own flesh and blood had denied her...love.

_Who can say if I've been _

_Changed for the better? _

_I do believe I have been _

_Changed for the better _

_And because I knew you... _

A tear escaped her face as she looked down then back up at the green girl, playfully she tilted the hat on her head, a fond smile on her face.

_Because I knew you... _

_Because I knew you... I have been changed _

The blond witch of the north had never meant anything more in her entire life, she paused before running into Elphabas open arms and hugging her, a sob escaped her throat as she choked out the last two words, this was the end of their story together. She tightened her arms around the girls waist and whispered...

_for good.. _

A/N Well I stopped there, after all this was a For good one shot not a finale one but i might do that depending on how well this one is received. Hopefully it didn't suck Wicked is such an epic masterpiece it would be dreadful if it did. Anyways read and review please? Happy Reading Princess Starfire.

PS: Chenowzel(is that the pairing name? idk) Kirsten and Indina forever! They are truly Elphaba and Glinda!


End file.
